European patent publication 0,269,835 discloses a fluid friction coupling wherein the hub of the drive disc is made of aluminum and the flanged shaft is made of steel. A cut-tooth system is provided between the hub with the flanged shaft having an inner serration and the hub of the drive disc having an outer serration. The serrations are produced by metal cutting during the assembly. This shaft-hub connection is technically quite adequate but the production of the cut-tooth system is relatively complex and the reproducible accuracy is difficult to control.